How We Met
by moonsprouts
Summary: Berawal dari Jiwon yang dompetnya dicuri oleh seorang anak, berakhir dengan Jiwon dan Hanbin yang berstatus sepasang kekasih. /RnR!/ Yaoi / Double B! Bobby x B.I


**Annoyingblackcat's** **present.**

 **Cast(s):**  
 **Kim** **Jiwon**  
 **Kim** **Hanbin**

 **Disclaimer:** **Hanbin** **and** **Jiwon** **aren't** **mine. Kalo punya gue udah gue paksa nikah :v and... This is my third Double B's** **fanfiction! So, please,** **leave** **a review.**

 **Warn: Semi-M.** **Yaoi/Gay/LGBT/Homosexual.** **Ageplay! 14yo!Hanbin** **& 22yo!** **Jiwon.**  
 **Sec** **Warn: Gak suka jangan** **bacot** **ke saya ;)**

 **Get ready?** **Showtime!**

 **6 years ago.**

Jiwon bersandar di salah satu tiang terminal. Ia mengecek arloji mahalnya kemudian menghela nafas. Tatapannya mengedar ke para calon penumpang kereta api yang akan ia naiki.

15 menit. Kereta api tersebut belum juga muncul membuat Jiwon menghentak-hentak kecil kakinya. Lagi-lagi, Jiwon menghela nafas.

Seharusnya, ia sekarang sudah bisa duduk tenang di salah satu kursi sembari mengecek jadwal meetingnya, bukannya malah menunggu kereta api dengan tidak sabaran. Lagipula, setelah ini dia sudah menjanjikan sebuah kencan romantis kepada kekasihnya.

5 menit kemudian, barulah terdengar suara dengung kereta api dan kali ini Jiwon bernafas lega. Ia segera mengambil tas laptopnya dan berjalan menuju kerumunan penumpang yang berebut masuk.

Namja kelahiran Virginia itu mendesah kecil saat dilihatnya tak ada satupun kursi penumpang yang tersisa. Dengan berat hati, ia berdiri di samping seorang anak yang terus-menerus melirik ke arahnya. Menyukainya, mungkin?

Kereta tersebut kerap terguncang kecil akibat jalan dan Jiwon-dengan berat hati lagi-harus terima badannya ditubruk oleh beberapa orang. Apalagi seorang anak yang tadi terus-menerus meliriknya kini jatuh tertidur. Semoga saja _saliva_ nya tak membasahi jas mahal milik Jiwon.

Hampir selama 1 jam, barulah kereta tersebut berhenti di terminal Seoul. Jiwon mendesah lega walau diakuinya kakinya terasa mati rasa, begitu juga dengan bahunya.

Para penumpang berhambur keluar, Jiwon hanya menunggu hingga dia dan beberapa lainnya-yang tak mau berdesakan-tertinggal. Barulah ia keluar.

Namja sipit itu kembali mengecek arlojinya. Kekasihnya mungkin sudah menyumpahinya karena terlambat 1 jam lebih. Ia mengambil _smartph_ -tunggu, dimana _smartphone_ dan dompetnya?!

Ok. Jiwon bisa saja tenang saat smartphone di ambil. Toh, dia bisa membeli _smartphone_ nya lagi, mengingat dia orang kaya-bukannya sombong, tapi ini fakta. Tapi jika dompetnya?! Ok, Jiwon tak mempermasalahkan uang kartalnya, tapi kartu identitasnya ada di sana, bahkan foto kekasihnya! Bagaimana jika malingnya itu mengguna-gunai kekasihnya?! Heh, Jiwon tak mau membayangkannya. Dan juga, kartu ATMnya. Oh, Tuhan...

Jiwon menatap sekitarnya. Anak tadi-yang terus-menerus meliriknya-kini tak berani menatapnya, bahkan dia seperti bingung. Maaf saja, tapi Jiwon mencurigainya. Mengingat dia cukup dekat dengan Jiwon. Ingat, dia tertidur di pundak Jiwon!

Jiwon melirik tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah dompet. Hahahaha, ayolah, tertawa bersama Jiwon.

Namja tersebut mendekati anak tersebut dan menepuk pundaknya. "Bisa kau kembalikan dompetku?"

Anak bersurai hitam legam itu menunduk dengan wajah pucat pasi. Keringat bercucuran dari keningnya. _Lihai mencuri tapi tak lihai mengatur ekspresinya_ , pikir Jiwon.

Tangan kecilnya bergetar saat mengembalikan dompet milik Jiwon. Sedikit tak menyangka, Jiwon terkejut saat anak itu terisak kecil. Para penumpang di terminal itu menatapnya seperti dia adalah seorang ayah yang melakukan kekerasan kepada anaknya. Ayolah, wajah Jiwon terlalu muda untuk dipanggil Ayah dan wajahnya terlalu imut untuk melakukan kekerasan.

"K-kumohon, m-maafkan aku, Tuan. J-jangan penjarakan aku."

Jiwon tersenyum kecil, sementara anak itu masih terisak dengan bahu bergetar. Namja kelahiran Virginia itu mengusap pelan anak berusia 14 tahun di depannya. "Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau mencuri? Kau masih kecil, Nak."

Hanbin terisak semakin keras. Mau tak mau, Jiwon menarik anak itu menuju tempat yang lebih sepi. Ia mendudukan anak tersebut di bangku panjang yang ada. Ia mengusap pelan punggung anak tersebut.

"Siapa namamu?"

"K-Kim H-H-Hanbin, Tuan."

"Kenapa kau mencuri? Kau mengikutiku sampai Seoul?"

Hanbin mengangguk sekali. "A-aku ingin membelikan hadiah untuk Adikku. T-tapi, aku tak punya uang."

Mau tak mau, namja bergigi kelinci itu merasa iba dengan anak muda di hadapannya. Ia mengelus surai hitam Hanbin yang acak-acakan dan basah. Jiwon menghela nafas panjang.

"Orang tuamu kemana, Hanbin- _ah_?"

Hanbin kembali terisak. Jiwon rasanya ingin bunuh diri dengan cara terelit yang pernah ada saja jika Hanbin sedikit-sedikit menangis seperti ini. Ia mengecek arlojinya lagi. Sudahlah, Jinhwan sudah pasti merajuk dan mendiamkannya. Jadi lebih baik dia mengurusi Hanbin, kan?

"Orang tuaku meninggal, Tuan. Ak-"

"Panggil aku Jiwon- _hyung_ , jangan Tuan." Hanbin mengedipkan kedua matanya polos kemudian mengangguk.

 _Inner heart_ Jiwon berteriak _kawaii_ ~

Tidak, bercanda. Walaupun anak ini memang imut dan manis dan lucu dan menggemaskan.

"O-oh. Y-ya, jadi aku dan _dongsaeng_ ku tinggal di panti asuhan, Tu-Jiwon- _hyung_."

Jiwon tersenyum cerah. Bodoh sekali. Mana ada orang tersenyum cerah ketika orang sedang menceritakan kemalangannya? Tapi, Jiwon benar-benar tersenyum cerah.

"Tinggal denganku!"

Hanbin membulatkan matanya. Ia menggeleng cepat hingga Jiwon harus meletakkan tangannya di kepala Hanbin. Setelah Hanbin berhenti menggeleng, Jiwon mengelus pucuk kepala Hanbin.

"Kau masih terlalu muda, Kim Hanbin. Kau tak boleh mencuri seperti ini, kau masih kecil. _Hyung_ hanya mau membantumu dan _dongsaeng_ mu, _hyung_ akan menjadi wali kalian."

Hanbin menunduk, kemudian menggeleng ragu. "A-aku tak mau merepotkan _hyung_."

Jiwon memutar bola matanya malas. "Sayangnya, Hanbinnie- _ya_ , hyung tak suka penolakan."

Begitulah, pertemuan antara Kim Hanbin yang kala itu masih berusia 14 tahun dengan Kim Jiwon yang berusia 22 tahun.

 **3 years** **ago.**

Sejak pertemuan Hanbin dan Jiwon pada 6 tahun yang lalu, kini Hanbin dan Hanbyul-adik Hanbin-tinggal di rumah Jiwon. Sudah 3 tahun lamanya, Hanbin sendiri sudah berusia 17 tahun dan Jiwon berusia 25 tahun.

Pintu rumah tersebut terbuka. Hanbin yang sedang menemani Hanbyul menonton televisi pun menoleh. Jiwon berjalan masuk dengan wajah lelahnya sehabis bekerja.

" _Hyung_? Kau harus mandi dulu. Apa kau sudah makan? Aku membuatkan makanan untukmu, ada di meja makan." Jiwon mengangguk kemudian menggeleng lalu mengangguk lagi. Melihat Jiwon yang seperti itu, Hanbin meninggalkan Hanbyul sendiri dan mendatangi hyung kesayangannya.

"Ada apa? Ada masalah dengan Jinhwan- _hyung_ , atau dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Jiwon tak menjawab. Dia memilih untuk mencium bibir _kissable_ pemuda yang lebih pendek itu dan melumatnya pelan. Hanbin mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Jiwon dan menariknya mendekat.

Jiwon melepaskan ciumannya yang membuat Hanbin mengerang manja. Dengan sengaja, Hanbin mempoutkan bibirnya yang sudah basah agar Jiwon kembali menciumnya.

"Maafkan _hyung_ , sayang. Kita tidak bisa bermain malam ini," Lagi-lagi, Hanbin mengerang. Kali ini bukan erangan manja, tapi erangan kesal. " _Mianhae_."

Jiwon berjalan melewati Hanbin dan menuju Hanbyul. Ia mencium pipi gadis kecil berusia 4 tahun itu kemudian pergi ke kamar.

Hanbin? Dia menekukkan wajahnya kesal.

Hanbin dan Jiwon setelah 1 tahun belakangan ini tak bisa dideskripsikan. _Friends with benefits_? Bukan, mereka bukan teman, mereka sudah seperti keluarga. Kekasih? Bukan juga, Jiwon maupun Hanbin tak pernah menyatakan bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih. Kakak-adik _zone_? Erm... bisa jadi, mengingat Hanbin yang menaruh rasa berlebih pada kakak angkatnya itu.

Hanbin membawa Hanbyul menuju kamar gadis itu untuk menidurkannya karena malam sudah semakin gelap. Lagipula, adik kecilnya itu besok harus pergi sekolah begitupun dia.

" _Jalja_ , Hanbyulie." Sebuah kecupan di kening Hanbyul mengantarkan gadis kecil itu ke alam bawah sadarnya.

"Ayo, tidur."

Dalam hati, Hanbin menyumpah. Hampir saja dia berteriak dan membangunkan Hanbyul ketika ada sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Hanbin menghela nafas.

 _Hyung, kita ini sebenarnya apa?_ Pernah sekali Hanbin menanyakan hal itu, namun Jiwon menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang membuat Hanbin jengkel. _Kau dan aku manusia, apa lagi?_ Entah siapa yang salah disini.

" _Hyung_."

"Hm."

"Kita ini apa?"

Jiwon melepas ciumannya pada pipi Hanbin. "Kau dan aku manusia, kan?"

 _Mati saja kau, Kim_ _Jiwon._

Hanbin melepas paksa pelukan Jiwon dan memilih berjalan menuju kamar mereka-1 tahun belakangan ini. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur empuk dan membenam dirinya di bawah selimut.

Hanbin tak peduli saat kasur bergerak menandakan ada seseorang lainnya yang berebah di belakangnya. Jiwon mengelus surai hitam Hanbin dan menciumnya.

" _Mianhae_. Aku mencintaimu, Hanbin."

 **Now.**

"Agh! Ah! Hngh, h- _hyung_."

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Suara desahan terdengar di salah satu ruangan. Jiwon menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan kuat dan cepat sehingga Hanbin terdorong ke depan. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka bermain, intinya tak ada satupun yang mau berhenti. Mau itu Jiwon ataupun Hanbin.

"Aaaah!"

Satu hentakan keras pada titik rangsangnya membuat Hanbin mendesah keras beriringan dengan ejakulasi darinya dan Jiwon.

Belum sempat Hanbin menetralisir detak jantung serta deru nafasnya, Jiwon kembali menggerakan pinggulnya dengan pelan. Mau tak mau, Hanbin kembali mendesah seperti tak ada hari esok.

Namja yang kini berusia 20 tahun itu mendesah kesal saat Jiwon menarik selimutnya dan membiarkan sinar matahari menerpa kulitnya. Ia bisa merasakan rentetan ciuman kecil di sepanjang wajah hingga dadanya yang berubah menjadi gigitan kecil pada dua putingnya.

"Enghh... h- _hyung_! Ahh..."

Jiwon melepaskan gigitannya. " _Wake up, young boy_! Kau harus kuliah!"

Hell, bergerak saja sulit apalagi berjalan. Mana mungkin dia pergi kuliah dengan jalan yang seperti bebek, huh?! Yang ada, temannya, Goo Junhoe sialan itu, akan menertawakannya hingga ia harus meminta seniornya untuk membekap mulut sialan milik Junhoe.

"Yaa! Kim Hanbin, _ireona_!"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, _hyung_?! Aku tidak bisa kuliah! Bergerak saja sulit dan kau mengharapkanku untuk duduk di kelas selama beberapa jam, begitu?!"

Namja yang lebih tua 8 tahun itu terkekeh. Ia mengusap surai hitam Hanbin dan mencubit pelan pipi tembamnya yang semakin hari semakin tirus. "Aku hanya bercanda. Tidur lagi sana. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu dan Hanbyul, lalu aku akan mengantar Hanbyul sekolah. Kau istirahat di rumah saja, _ne_? Aku akan memanggil Donghyuk untuk menjagamu, dia tidak kuliah hari ini."

Hanbin tersenyum. Ia suka saat Jiwon begitu perhatian kepadanya. _Hell_ , siapa yang tak suka ketika kekasihmu begitu memerhatikanmu, hm? Oh, ngomong-ngomong, Hanbin dan Jiwon sudah resmi berpacaran setelah Jiwon memutuskan Jinhwan serta Hanbin dan Jiwon yang bertengkar gara-gara Hanbin yang kesal karena status mereka hanya bertahan di zona kakak-adik.

Dan, jika dilihat-lihat, mereka seperti sepasang suami-istri dengan adanya Hanbyul sebagai pelengkap.


End file.
